Doom Desire: The Blighted Hex of Lloyd Irving
by Zephyrsword
Summary: A series of deep, dark events that Raine never wanted you to know. Quickly, turn away, before the hex finds you...


Chaptire 0: What Would Be

A shatter of thunder roared as lighting crashed the ground. A young man pointed towards his foe with readiness. His brown hair slathered his face as the heavy rain dampened it, but his purple eyes remained fixed consistently on the red figure before him, emotionless, unwavering.

The red figure reared its horns at the man, still, awaiting the humans next move.

"So this is it," The man spoke aloud, allowing his foe to hear his words. "I never, not once depicted this the other way round,"

"Face it, you can never win,"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I never wanted it to end this way. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wasteland became drenched as more rain fell. In the distance a white haired lady, dressed in orange robe-like attire. The ominous storm pushed hard against her as she fought against it. Using her staff as footing, she thrust it into the soft dirt allowing her to gain sense of the environment ahead. A large expanse of softened brown soil, all to be seen but the scatter of dead trees which drooped as they surrendered to the storm.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Not ever._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's… going on? Why is Kratos…," Raine queried.

"Sensei! I mean… Nee-san!" A boy of similar appearance crept up behind her. "That thing they mentioned, the Angelous project, that Exsphere and Kratos… could this be…?"

"I'm not sure, Genis"

The mans eyes shifted into a sharp focus as his enemy decided to make its move. He pulled his sword in front of him, no holds barred.

"…Never."

Kratos charged at the creature his sword held up. The monster flicked it quickly away with its long tail. Its eyes glinted a radiant blue as it stared mindlessly into the mercenaries eyes. In an eased effort, Kratos remained unscathed with his sword as assistance.

Raine and Genis watched stunned as the two fought each other with paralled pace. Raine sensed a faint aura behind her that was warm and gentle. For a moment,

she phased out, the rain feel to nothing. Her eyes began to lose focus. "What is it nee-san?" Genis asked as she tilted her head somewhat.

The young lady turned her head. Behind her, radiating through the dark of the clouds a young girl. Raine realised, the moment she faced her, the aura felt off.

"Collette...,"

Collette seemed to stare blankly through Raine, staring off into the distance. Her face was still, lacking emotion.

Her wonderful bright, white gown was streaked in a deep red blood. The white haired half-elves pupils clear white eyes tightened. "What the hell happened to you Colette!" Raine screamed aloud, grabbing the young girls shoulders.

The atmosphere dimmed, and silence fell, all but the patter of rain and the muffled clash of a sword close-by.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I wanted to scream. I wanted to cry._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The blonde haired girl, still remained blank. Not a tear dropped as she stared aimlessly. Raine fell speechless. Her mouth went dry. Her body began to shake. She closed her eyes, still the picture of the woeful girl glared in her mind, in vain.

"Nee-san…" The young boy looked up in sorrow, his voice drifted into silence.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I could do none of that._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raine slowly opened her eyes, the image still remained. With her arms, she shakily weakly removed them from her shoulders. She fell to her knees, her legs buckled as she gave in to her emotions. Using the last of her strength, her arms gripped tightly to Colette's small, fragile body.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Tears flooded from Raines eyes, as she buried her head in regret. The blonde hair girls focus directed slowly the head of white hair below her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I failed her._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I want, to change my bleak future, no matter how inevitable it may be._

_No,… not just for me. _

_For everyone. _

_For all that I love, _

_and all that makes this world turn as it does._

_ ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**1 week before**_


End file.
